


He Shoots, He Scores!

by sinnerforhire



Series: Bears 'verse [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Jared, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jensen and Jared finally get their happy ending.





	

Danneel bursts through Jensen’s bedroom door. “What the fuck happened to the couch?” 

Jensen turns around and stands up. He’s just finished putting the last couch cushion next to the bed as a precautionary measure. He’s not taking any chances this time. He’s got one hell of a bruise on his forehead, to the point that his coworkers kept making pointedly concerned inquiries about “problems at home.” “I’ll put it back together tomorrow morning. Until then, you can sit on the recliner.”

“That’s not the point,” she snaps, gesturing at the line of cushions and pillows surrounding Jensen’s bed. “Is it really worth it? _Really_?”

“You haven’t seen his dick,” replies Jensen with a wicked smirk. “He could give Ron Jeremy a run for his money. I’m serious.”

“That’s way TM fuckin’ I.” Danneel takes a step backwards through the doorway. “Just keep it down, okay? I’ve got an early shoot tomorrow. And don’t get come on the couch cushions. This isn’t a frat house.”

Jensen tosses off a sarcastic salute. “Aye aye, Captain Buzzkill.”

Danneel opens her mouth to say something, but stops. “I think I heard the doorbell.”

Jensen steps past her and jogs down the stairs. The doorbell rings, possibly for the second time, and Jensen hurries across the living room to open it. “Jared! Hey, come on in.”

Jared’s carrying two giant paper bags, one over each arm, and Jensen reaches out to take them from him. “What’s all this?”

“Dinner and drinks,” answers Jared. “There’s Chinese food and two six-packs of Shock Top.”

Jensen grins and motions for Jared to cross the threshold. “You really didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” says Jared, crutching past Jensen toward the dining room table. “I wanted to try to make it up to you.”

Jensen sets the bags on the table and goes to the kitchen for plates and silverware. “I’m not upset with you, babe. I know you’re just unlucky.”

“It’s more like ‘cursed’,” replies Jared. He sits down at the table and leans his crutches against a nearby cabinet. He reaches for one bag and tears it open. “I got quarts of lo mein and fried rice, and pints of General Tso’s and beef with broccoli, plus egg rolls and dumplings.”

“Holy shit.” Jensen takes one of the containers from Jared’s hands. “How much of that is for you?”

Jared’s cheeks flush, and Jensen smiles to take the sting out of the teasing. “I was kidding.” He grabs the package of egg rolls and unwraps it. He places two on each plate, then follows by dividing up the dumplings. “This looks great. Thank you so much.”

Jared shrugs. “It’s the least I could do.”

They end up eating almost all of the food between the two of them, and they pool all the leftovers together and write Danneel’s name on the lid of the container. They also go through the first six-pack pretty quickly and are halfway through the second by the end of dinner. Jared’s movements are looser, his eyes a little glazed, and he’s laughing at things that aren’t even that funny. Jensen stands up and seizes the bottle in Jared’s hand. “That’s it, you’re flagged.”

“That’s okay,” replies Jared, reaching for his crutches. “I can think of better things to put in my mouth.”

Jensen steadies him as he rises from his chair. “First things first, cowboy. We gotta get you up the stairs without breaking anything.”

Jared crutches easily to the foot of the staircase. “I actually get more coordinated when I’m drunk.”

“Then how do you explain the wedding?” Jensen follows him up the stairs.

“New shoes. Not broken in.” Jared makes his way into Jensen’s bedroom and stops short when he sees the ring of cushions and pillows around the bed. “What the hell?”

“Precautionary measures.” Jensen grasps Jared’s shoulders and kisses the love bite on the back of his neck. “Nothing’s gonna stop us tonight. Not even your curse.”

Jared leans his crutches against the closet door. “I think you’re gonna have to pick me up. I can’t get over those.”

Jensen looks at the cushions, and then up at Jared. He has a point. “Fuck.” 

Jensen scoops Jared up in a bridal carry. “Shit, you’re fuckin’ heavy,” he mutters, heaving Jared over the cushions and dumping him on the bed. 

“Sorry.” Jared bounces a little and rolls over to face Jensen. “But thanks. I appreciate it.”

Jensen steps back from the bed and pulls off his t-shirt. He wriggles out of his jeans and boxers and climbs on the bed next to Jared. “You’re a little overdressed, there, kiddo.”

Jared pulls off his hoodie and t-shirt and tosses them on Jensen’s desk chair. He’s wearing the kind of track pants that have snaps up the sides, and he rips them off with a flourish. He sheds his boxer-briefs and throws them on top of his shirts. “Better?”

Jensen presses his lips to Jared’s. “Much.” He kisses Jared slowly, lazily. They’ve got all the time in the world. He doesn’t want to rush this.

Jared slips his tongue past Jensen’s lips and slides one giant hand down Jensen’s abs to encircle his cock. Jensen’s half-hard already; a few swift, sure strokes from Jared brings him to total, almost painful hardness in a matter of seconds.

“Easy, tiger.” Jensen rolls over on his back, loosening himself from Jared’s grip. “It’s not a sprint, it’s a marathon.”

Jared nods. “Noted.” He pushes himself up on his knees and positions himself so he’s straddling Jensen’s legs. Then he kisses a trail down Jensen’s abs to his cock. He flutters little kisses down Jensen’s shaft that have him arching his back and bucking his hips into Jared’s touch. Then he flicks a bead of precome off Jensen’s slit with the tip of his tongue and Jensen nearly loses it right there.

“You like that?” breathes Jared, his humid breath hot on Jensen’s sensitive skin. He runs his tongue around the ridge of the head, the tender touch sending electric sparks up Jensen’s spine. 

Jensen digs his fingers into the mattress and gasps. “Fuck, yeah. Jus’ like tha’.”

Jared takes the head between his lips and flutters his tongue over the slit in a way that makes Jensen see stars. He laves a thick stripe down the shaft and flutters his tongue behind Jensen’s balls, eliciting a full-body shiver from Jensen. “Fuckin’ tease,” mutters Jensen.

Jared runs the tip of his tongue back up the shaft to tease at Jensen’s slit, and Jensen’s had enough of this foreplay shit. “Fuckin’ _suck me_ ,” he hisses, bucking his hips. Jared takes a considerable amount of Jensen’s length between his lips, and Jensen starts to fuck his mouth.

Just when Jensen’s about to lose it, Jared draws back and releases Jensen’s cock. “What the fuck?” cries Jensen.

Jared reaches over Jensen and opens the desk drawer. He grabs a condom and tears it open with his teeth. He then eases it down over Jensen’s cock and shoves the lube into his hand. “Change of plans,” he replies with a wicked smirk.

“Fucker!” Jensen uncaps the lube and spreads a generous amount over his fingers. He pulls Jared down next to him and pushes him onto his side. Then he thrusts one slick finger into Jared’s hole. Jared moans a little but lets him in. “You’re a fuckin’ tease, you know that?”

Jared chuckles. “It worked, didn’t it?” He reaches back and slides a hand down Jensen’s hip to cup his ass. 

Jensen adds a second finger, slicking Jared’s hot, tight hole and drawing little breathy moans from Jared’s lips. Jensen kisses the junction of Jared’s neck and shoulder as he spreads his fingers apart and starts to scissor. Jared goes boneless beneath his hands, but his dick is rock-hard when Jensen slides a hand down Jared’s abs to grip his cock. “Now who’s a fuckin’ tease?”

“I have my ways,” murmurs Jensen, sliding a third finger into Jared’s hole and pressing past the ring of muscle to hit home.

“Fuck, I’m ready. Do it!”

Jensen presses his dick into Jared’s waiting hole, Jared gasps but thrusts his hips backwards, forcing Jensen even further into the tight expanse. “You okay?”

“Never better,” growls Jared. “Now move!”

Jensen thrusts deep into Jared’s hole, pressing past the ring of muscle to hit the sweet spot, and Jared lets out a throaty moan that shoots straight to Jensen’s dick. Jensen fucks him as hard as he dares, establishing a rhythm that makes the mattress springs squeak and the headboard tap drumbeats into the wall.

“Harder!” breathes Jared, and Jensen complies. He fucks Jared with all the energy he’s got, and Jared just takes it in and begs for more. He hits the sweet spot once, twice, and then a third time, and that’s it for Jared. He comes with a ragged shout, going limp in Jensen’s grip, and Jensen thrusts as hard as he can a few more times before he comes as well, shooting his load into the condom and collapsing on the mattress behind Jared. 

Jensen eases his now-softening dick out of Jared’s hole and removes the condom. He ties it off and throws it into the trash can on the far side of the nightstand. He tangles his fingers in Jared’s shaggy hair and uses his other hand to pull Jared onto his other side so he can kiss him breathless. “Now that’s more fuckin’ like it.”

Jared kisses him back with the little energy he has left. “I’ll say,” he gasps, the cords of his neck standing out as he struggles for breath. “Best sex I ever had.”

“Only sex you ever had,” counters Jensen.

“I’ve got high standards.” 

“Fuck your standards.” Jensen kisses Jared’s jaw, then his chin, and then down to the hollow of his throat. 

“I’d rather fuck you.” Jared traces a fingertip around Jensen’s hole.

Jensen smirks. “That can be arranged.”


End file.
